


City of Stars/Planetarium

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Series: La La Land/AC AU [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar
Summary: When asked to attend the re-opening of the London Planetarium, you accept. However, you end up seeing a person you didn't quite expect to see again.





	City of Stars/Planetarium

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except for the story. Please do not copy or credit this as your own. I hope you enjoy this little fic!

_City of Stars  
Are you shining just for me?_

You drive into the roundabout around the fountain of the newly renovated London Planetarium as one of the chauffeurs steps towards your car and opens the door for you.

“Thank you.” You smile as you hand your car keys to the chauffeur as chatter begins to surround you. Spotlights moved from side to side like the place was a Hollywood movie screening instead of a reopening of a public building.

When you enter, the front hall is bathed in a deep purple light as notable politicians shake hands and share toasts with patrons and donors on the sweeping marble staircase. An orchestra begins to play a piece as you scan over the slowly growing crowd until your eyes land on a familiar figure.

You stride over confidently and gently tap their shoulder as they finish talking with a woman you recognize to be a notable donor’s wife.

“Evie Frye. Always the charmer.” You remark as she looks at you, stunned.

“Y/N!” She replies happily and wraps you in a hug as she balances a flute of champagne in one hand. The orchestral music swells behind you as you separate yourself from the brunette woman.

“A dress and heels? I almost didn’t recognize you.” You tease and Evie scoffs.

“Now you sound like Jacob. He’s been going on and on about how I need to wear one for his movie premiere when they arrive in London. Said that he has a surprise that he can’t wait to show when he gets here.” She responds before taking a sip of champagne.

“Jacob’s an actor now? Never thought I’d see the day.” You comment as you take a glass of wine from a passing waiter.

“Oh yes, and he’s quite proud of it. I am happy for him though, but I wish I could’ve seen him on set. Kept on talking about it non-stop for an entire week.” Evie sighs before looking at the orchestra as they moved onto another piece, a slower one at that. “But what brings you here tonight?”

“I’m supposed to be making friends in higher places tonight, on behalf of my parents. They’re fishing for a new contract with Parliament.” You answer nonchalantly and you can see a frown begin to set across Evie’s face.

“Well consider that done. I’ll see what I can do.” Evie replies as she hands her empty glass to a waiter who plucks it from her fingers delicately. She eyes someone in the throng of people with a cautious gaze before she turns to face you again.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to speak with someone. Meet me in the rose garden behind the planetarium in an hour.” She informs before making her way through the crowd and fully disappearing into the sea of people. You smile to yourself as you finish off your drink. That was most definitely the Evie Frye you remembered from your past.

_City of Stars  
There’s so much that I can’t see_

* * *

You pace along the smooth stone tiles that lined the rose garden, observing the slowly setting sky.

“Y/N!” A distinct voice calls out and you turn around to see Evie jogging towards you, heels in hand and skirt slightly lifted.

“Finally stopped playing politician now?” You quip sarcastically and Evie rolls her eyes.

“Y/N L/N. Always the opinionated one.” She retorts with a partial bite and you smirk at her.

“So what have you been up to? Besides dancing your way into the British Parliament’s heart.” You ask as you and Evie begin walking along the stone path.

“Making sure that exact same Parliament doesn’t destroy itself. Everyone’s been trying to outbid each other as the most favorable political figure in the U.K. The planetarium’s only the beginning of their little internal war.” Evie scoffs as she tucks a loose curl behind her ear.

“I see. And I suppose Henry is going through the same troubles as you are?” You inquire but to your surprise, Evie shakes her head.

“He’s in India, as an aide to the British ambassador. Arbaaz and Praya were delighted to see Henry come home after fourteen years. I was sad to see him go, but we both knew it was for the best.” She answers and you hear a faint note of sadness mixed in with her voice.

“Did you…?” The only response you receive is a shaky nod as Evie tries to hold back tears from falling.

“Don’t tell anyone unless I say so. Please, not even Jacob knows.” She pleads and in your entire lifetime have you never seen Evie Frye plead for anything.

“I promise Evie. You have my word.” You reply and you can see the gratitude shine in her eyes.

“Thank you, Y/N.” Evie smiles and hugs in a fashion you had never seen before. Perhaps things really have changed. Behind the two of you, you hear a sudden crescendo inside the planetarium before applause echoes through the open air.

“I’ll be there for you, Evie. Always.” You promise and somewhere deep within you, you knew that this was the start of something new.

 _Who knows?_  
_Is this the start of something wonderful and new?_  
_Or one more dream that I cannot make true?_


End file.
